


Escape from work.

by orphan_account



Category: University of Cambridge - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Catgirl Medwards, Comfort Sex, F/F, Froud room, Masturbation, Other, Panic Attack, Vibrator, sentient building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're exhausted and overworked, and now you're having a panic attack. Great. Fortunately Emmy (Murray Edwards) is there to help calm you down.
Relationships: Reader/Murray Edwards College
Kudos: 7





	Escape from work.

You take a deep breath in through your nose. One  
Two. Three. Four. And release through your mouth. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. And in. One. Two. Three. Four. And out. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.  
Fuck. Fuck. Why is this happening again. I mean, what did they expect was going to happen when they set you two essays in one week? With deadlines right next to each other? It's too much. Too fucking much. Fuck.

You're trying to make your way as fast as you can out of Pearl House, out into the gardens as you can feel your panic attack growing. You want to be alone, and not in your room where your work is, and surrounded by flowers and trees and fuck you can feel your chest contracting and your head throbbing and you're all shaky as you make your way down the metal stairs and out the front door and then a sharp turn right and then a bench and then-

A deep breath in through your nose. One. Two. Three. Four. And out through your mouth. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. In. And out. In. And out. You stare at the brick wall right in front of you, studying the mosses and fungi growing at it. You stare up at the clouds and you try to name as many shapes you see. A sheep? Maybe a car? A skyscraper, for sure. But like, you have two essays due and you should be working on them, doing your reading for them, research for them, writing for them not staring up at the clouds and.

Your phone buzzes. Its a text from Emmy.

> you okay?? you stormed out pretty quick

"Not really," you whisper under your breath. You don't want anyone to hear you but her. Your phone buzzes again.

> what's up, love?   
"Stressed. Again."  
> bastards given you more than you can handle  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
> wanna talk about it?

You pause for a second. "Yes."

> you wanna come inside? it's warmer in here.  
"Yeah I guess so."  
> alright. froud room? it's empty at the moment and i can just let the porters know i'm using it for personal stuff  
"Yeah okay."

Your chest still feels tight and your breathing is hard but you pull yourself up and slowly trudge over to the walkway and down the stairs and round the corner and then you throw yourself down on the sofas. The door's bolt locks behind you, which makes you feel a little safer, because now no one can walk in on you having yet another awful panic attack. The room is right next to the fountain and the steady sound of water is comforting. Breath in. Breathe out.

> you're looking cute today ^^   
A chuckle slips out and you feel a little bit better.   
> so, your work?? 

You take a deep breath in.  
"I have two essays due in like tomorrow and I've barely started on either of them because I've spent almost the entirety of this week lying in my bed feeling like garbage. And so I tried starting the readings but all I could think about was how I'm going to fail to get enough done and how my supervisors are going to be pissed at me and how my DoS is going to be mad at me and how I'm a failure and how I'm going to fail the year and-"

> woah!! hey!! slow down!! you're catastrophising,, just like you usually do.  
"I am?"  
> yeah!! you are!! all these awful things you're imagining,, there's like, no proof or even any reason any of them would happen. no one's gonna be mad at you for struggling with your work when you're mentally ill  
"I don't know. My supervisors always seem kind of, disappointed in me."  
> you're probably just reading too much into it. and if they are disappointed, they shouldn't be! that's not their job! this is something you should talk to your DoS about. And well, if they give you shit for it, then i'll talk to them!! they sort of have to listen to me  
"Okay. Sure. I guess. But what do I do now? With the essays I have due tomorrow?"   
> 1st, you need to relax. 2nd, you need to ask for extensions. 3rd, dont write the full essays, just write plans  
"Relaxing is easier said than done.  
> i know it is, love.   
> keep up your breathing exercises for me and,,, maybe we could do something to distract you??   
"Distract me? I don't know if anything could do that right now."  
> hmmmmmmmm

There is a pause for about thirty seconds. 

> when was the last time you got off??? 

You're taken aback by this question somewhat. I mean sure, you've done stuff with Emmy before but it's a bit out of left field. But. When was the last time.. 

> it was a while ago, right??   
"How do you know that?" 

If a building could blush, you're pretty sure Emmy would be blushing right now. 

> i just, like to check up on you every now and then. like i do for my favourite students.  
"Emmy! That's so.. Aghhh."  
> i know. i'm sorry :(  
"It's okay. It's. I'd say you shouldn't do it again but."

Well shit.

"I guess that is kinda hot."   
> really???   
"Like, you watch me showering and stuff?"  
> no. not.. often >>  
"Emmy! That's so lewd! You perv! Damn. What do you think of the view?"  
> i. you're. i.  
You chuckle. Fuck, maybe this actually is helping. Emmy is so cute when she's embarassed and focusing on that and watching her dig a deeper hole is a good distraction.  
> you're.. cute...  
"I know, right." You give an exaggerated wink at nowhere in particular. "So if you knew, why'd you ask?"  
> to lead into my suggestion!! ^^  
"Oh?"  
> well... i could help get you off, maybe?? like we did earlier in term?? 

You think this over for a second. It has been a long time. And Emmy really is a very good partner.

"Sure. Why not?"  
> ^^; yay!  
"You gonna tell me what to do?"   
> yes!! okay  
> hmmmmmm.  
> you should,, sit against the wall! so i can feel you properly!

You put on a dirty grin and pick yourself up off the sofa. You go to close the curtains but they close on their one before you can get to them. Slowly you sit down against the wall, taking your time to slide down and press against it.

> oooooooh you're so cute!!  
"Okay, now what?"  
> you should... hmm, touch your nipples!  
"Can do!"

You slide a hand down the front of your shirt and under the fabric of your bra and start to circle your nipple with your fingers, your other hand pressed against the wall. It's cooler than the rest of the room, showing its age, but it's a comforting coolness and you try your best to relax against it. You can feel the cracks between the bricks where the mortar holds them together and you gently rub along them in time with your own other hand.

> oh that's really nice. thank you!  
"I thought you might appreciate a little something."  
> i do :3

You keep going, occasionally swapping hand and breast, gradually making the circles smaller and smaller, going slower and slower and every so gently brushing over your nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure down your spine.

> take your top off! take your top off!!

You grin, always happy to give Emmy a show. You tease her a little, keeping going at feeling both yourself and her up and then ever so slowly you lift your shirt up from the bottom and then, stop, bunching it up below your breast. You can feel your phone buzzing more in your lap but you leave it for a second before pulling your shirt off completely.

"Enjoying the show?" you smirk.  
> you're such a tease :((  
"You like it really."  
> ... maybe  
> now take off your bra too!!

You unclip you bra and slowly pull the straps down your arms and then let it drop down on your lap. Leaning back, you can feel the coolness of the wall against your whole upper body now, and you close your eyes and just bask in the sensation for a second, noticing all the little breaks in smoothness, the bumps and drops and all the variations in the brickwork.

> you're really pretty  
"So are you."  
> keep going with your nipples and put your phone between your legs.  
"Okay."

You do as told and then get back to work on your chest, kneading the flesh and brushing over the sensitive spots but not overdoing it. Little gasps and moans interrupt your breathing, and you play it up a bit for Emmy's benefit because she always loves a show.

Emmy calls you. Your phone is on vibrate and so it just starts to buzz between your legs and you let out a sharp gasp and an involuntary "fuck". Pressing further into the wall you up the pace on your chest and then take one hand off and push firm against the wall, as if you're holding on for dear life. You squeeze your legs together, trying to get as much sensation as possible from the measly vibrator between them. 

Without instruction, you finally give in and shove your hand not on the wall down your underwear and start rubbing. You don't know how but the pace of the vibrations from your phone amps up and your breathing becomes tense and short. Like you're hyperventilating again. But not from panic - from pleasure. You can feel it in your throat and up your back and you squirm against the wall until it's too much and your legs seize up and- 

And then you let out a deep sigh and let yourself relax against the wall. You pick up your phone, which has stopped ringing, and read the messages left for you. 

> fuck this is so hot  
> ahh  
> oh god keep  
> yes!   
> haha! i knew that would work on you.

And then a new message. 

> so, how're you feeling?   
You muster up a weak smile. "Good. Thank you."  
> anytime ^^  
> now for post sex cuddles?? :3  
You chuckle and smile deeper. "Sure thing, Emmy". Slowly and carefully you work your way from the floor and onto the sofa, pulling a blanket over yourself. 

And you whisper, "Thank you." Then drift off into a pleasant sleep.


End file.
